The Maids of Ali's Kingdom
by swallowfatewings
Summary: A tale about a kingdom, where three girls are falling for the prince, who is betrothed. Yet, destiny has a way of making things work. MCs: Aladdin, Jasmine, Aurora, Ariel and Belle.
1. Chapter 1

Briar Rose was raised by three old ladies who gave her birth, finding her poor parents, barely alive, escaping from a cruel nearby kingdom. They hid her in the woods in their very conveniently located cottage in case she was still linked to whoever was after her parents. Briar grew up to be a very kind and graceful young woman, who enjoyed nature very much and loved smelling the scents of leaves, watching birds, singing in the woods and taking hours to pick berries and mushrooms. The forest her three godmothers lived in was near the castle of the kingdom that they lived in. In that castle far away, a lot of activity took place, much activity than what was in the forest. There were shows, carnivals, market places, palace balls and even a beach on the other side. Yet, the palace world didn't interest Briar Rose. She thought that she had all she needed in the forest and more than what the place where all the cheerful and busy noises came from could offer. However, there was one thing that she'd gotten attached to, that made her step out of her beloved place for a bit and see the palace everyday. It was Prince Ali that had her curiosity.

Yet, Briar Rose wouldn't call it a curiosity. She knew him. She'd actually known him for years, or seemed to have. The moment her eyes had fallen on that Arabian Prince, there was no mystery about him, and that's why she'd fallen in love with him. It was no surprise to her that the song he loved dancing to so much in balls and carnivals was his favorite song, that apples were his favorite fruits – Briar Rose was a Christian – and that he loved adventure. She understood why he acted a certain way, and liked certain things that meant a lot to her. She somehow felt she knew where he was coming from. In other words, Briar Rose was the girl for him.

There was one problem, though. Prince Ali had a princess. The royal parents of Princess Jasmin were forcing her to marry, for their time on the planet was at a limit and they wanted to see their daughter alone when they had gone. They needed someone who could provide for her. It was the talk of town that Briar Rose had heard down at the market place sometime while walking quietly round its borders, that the parents of Princess Jasmin didn't mean to stop here in this kingdom during their journeying throughout the Arab countries to find her a prince. They had stopped the carriage when they found themselves passing through this kingdom, and gone out, dying for some feteer that they missed from home; it an Arabian type of cake they eat for breakfast. They knew they wouldn't find any in this foreign land, so they settled for French baguettes.

During that time and place in this town story, Princess Jasmin, of course, lying in a feud that came and went in regards to her being forced into marriage, didn't step out of the cart. But then she heard a strange, beautiful voice outside, talking to her parents, asking them if they would be interested in a night's rest at the palace for they looked tired like they traveled so far. She looked out of the cart, and found the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She smiled. At the same time, Prince Ali looked up from her parents, automatically glancing at the movement from the cart that had caught his eye, and saw Princess Jasmin's smile. Instantly, his heart seemed to have fled from his chest and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most astonishing woman he'd ever laid his gorgeous brown eyes on. Princess Jasmin then smiled even more, understanding where that strange voice cam from. It sounded strange by its accent. Usually, Arabian races didn't have that kind of accent, but he was surely the prince of this kingdom, known to be a non-Arabian one, and he was raised in it but with Arabian roots. The parents were ecstatic. Jasmin won the love of her life. Her parents found her a husband, who was also an Arabian prince, from an Arabian mother… who would've guessed he was here in hiding after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmin's parents then were invited to stay at the palace so the prince and princess would take some time to get to know each other. The town talked about it, however, saying that the Arabian prince had finally found his matched Arabian princess. To some naïve and deep girls like Briar Rose, it was interpreted as the prince's blood was helplessly drawn to her blood, being of the same race, but that didn't mean they had an in-depth spiritual and mental connection like the one he'd have with Briar Rose. She knew all about the nature, about the human heart and the dreams that lay in it. She was so deep, so pure, and so connected to love in the universe. She only needed to connect to her prince, so he would feel the depth and meaning she had going in her beautiful, trouble-free and nature-full life. And who wouldn't want that? Who was more perfect for this job than him? He was beautiful, deep and animated, but by time, if he would turn his head away from the distractions and noise that was everywhere in the floors of his kingdom, he would find her, find Briar Rose and dance with her to the song they both liked very much. She heard it from a book that had all the classical sheet music she could find – she could read notes very well, and interpret them into music in her mind, and he heard it by an upbeat musical band in the festival while he was dancing to it with some maid on the dance floor. By time, when he'd realize he was only attracted to Jasmin because she looked foreign – he'd seen no other Arabian girls in his kingdom or life before – and so similar to him, and also because she was deadly attracted, but Briar Rose couldn't be let put down. She knew there were much better things in life, and that those much better things took longer time to be gotten.

Briar Rose sang and sang and sang in the forest, feeling happy and cheerful that Prince Ali would soon be hers, that no other girl had reached the purity and beauty she understood from her surroundings, and thus, no other girl could be a better match for him. Who could beat pure love?

As days gone by, and Briar Rose would slip quietly into the village of the kingdom, hiding by the borders again, because she was shy, she'd see Prince Ali and Jasmin arguing and she'd roll her eyes, knowing that would happen. She didn't understand him as much as Briar Rose had, although, she'd never spoken to him. But once she read in a book that just as there were deep conversations, there were the petty ones. She read in a romance novel once that when the protagonist, who was in love with a girl with another man, had seen the pair conversing he'd think that they talked about the most important things in life, things that outdid the understanding of other people like himself. Yet, when he found out what their relationship had been about, he discovered that their conversations had only been about really petty things, that it only looked celestial when he was out of reach from it. So, Briar Rose didn't fear Jasmin and Ali to be any more, and the proof was that they argued all the time. Probably about some petty things Briar Rose would overlook, because she would have no interest in the things normal people had interest in. She spent a lot of time with nature. She was above petty arguments.


End file.
